


Sleeping At Last

by jimiici



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimiici/pseuds/jimiici
Summary: The moment Miya Atsumu saw Sakusa Kiyoomi the first time was a truly magical moment he would never forget.AU where Atsumu met Kiyoomi in his childhood and they became friends.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 73





	1. Everthing (S)He Does Is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language...so don't expect it to be perfect c:

The first time Atsumu Miya had sparkles in his eyes was actually only a few years ago, in their fourth grade to be exact. His and his twin brothers’ mother forced both of them to join the volleyball workshop. The moment Atsumu touched the round object, spun it in his hands, and spiked it over the big net, he knew he was whipped. 

And even though Osamu would never admit it, he was happy that his older brother found something in his life that made him genuinely happy and it inspired him to work hard side by side with his twin. 

The second time felt like Atsumus world stopped working for a second.  
Nobody was moving and the crowd around the big court in the middle of the gym muffled down so that only he was in the center of Atsumus’ attention.  
The bright lights in the gymnasium shining in a dazzling white directly at him.  
His beautiful black curls waving in the air as he jumped towards the volleyball. His white shirt flying a little bit up for everyone to see his pale skin underneath. As soon as the ball touched the ground with a loud sound, the crowd started moving faster and screaming again.  
It was like Atsumu fell in love with volleyball all over again.

“Did’ya see that ‘Samu?!” Atsumu screamed at his twin brother.  
“He’s the one! He’s the one I want to play with.”  
His younger brother turned to his left in confusion, wondering what the hell is wrong with his brother, who never wanted to play with other people since no one has ever met his expectations. He always wanted to do better and improve himself and a lousy player would only hold him back. Not even his own twin could hold up to his expectations, so what made him so special?

The game ended faster than accepted, much to Atsumus’ disappointment, and the twins headed their way outside.  
During the game, the rain started pouring down from the sky, and neither Osamu nor Atsumu thought of taking un umbrella with them, so now both of them stood under the roof of the entrance debating whether they should just run home and risk getting sick or wait till the rain stopped but that could take several hours.

“‘Tsumu, forget it. I’m not running home in the rain. Mom will kill us if we do that”

And as if they could hear us, two of the volleyball player came out of the gymnasium and both of them had umbrellas. Lucky for Atsumu, one was the boy he admired. The older brother grabbed his sibling by the hand and started running, ignoring his wet shoes and clothes as he slipped under the younger ones’ umbrella and smiled at him in his friendlies smile he could make.  
“I hope you don’t mind us. We don’t really like getting wet.” Atsumu explained to the black-haired guy. “Anyway, what’s your name? We saw you play and just wanted to say hello” 

“It’s Sakusa Kiyoomi and this is Komori Motoya. Could you please not get so close to me?” Kiyoomi said looking disgusted at the two soaked boys. “Yeah sorry, no problem”  
Atsumu took a step aside to give him a little bit more space.  
“I’m Atsumu Miya. You’re pretty tall. What grade are you in?” - “I don’t think that’s any of your concern”.  
Atsumu pouts: “You know, it’s really hard to talk to you...wanna play volleyball? Then we don’t have to talk so much”  
Kiyommi looked at him as if he was the biggest fool he ever saw - which he probably is.  
“I don’t like playing with losers,” he then said, which is a sentence the older one could’ve said too and probably already did.  
“Great, neither do I! So let’s play together!”

Kiyoomi didn’t know how to respond. He never was good with other people and Atsumu being a complete stranger made the situation worse. “Let me think about it”  
Yeah, that was good. It was neither a no nor a yes - since somewhere in his little head something told him he should do it, just out of curiosity. And before Atsumu could say another word to try and convince him, he took the hand of his cousin and walked as fast as they could away and let the twins alone in the rain. 

Atsumu let out a sigh and turned towards his brother, who was completely ignored during the whole conversation. And since under umbrellas could only fit a maximum of two people, Osamu stood outside in the rain and looked at Atsumu as if he would kill him in the worst way a human could possibly imagine.  
“Oi ‘Samu, I’m sorry-” Atsumu tried to apologize while Osamu just sneezed.


	2. Taste

A week has gone by since Atsumu met Kiyoomi. But since the midterms are near the volleyball club decided that it would be best to cancel practice for the next two weeks so that the students could concentrate on school.   
But school is one of many things Atsumu hates the most. He’d rather play volleyball the whole day, but his parents would kill him when he skips another day just to go to his favorite volleyball “court” away from the population, where everything is completely silent except for a few grasshoppers shrilling. It’s just him, the ball, and maybe Osamu when his mother wants him to watch over Atsumu, that he wouldn’t forget the time once again and would come home at midnight. 

But maybe school wouldn’t be as boring as it usually is, ‘Tsumu thought when he saw a familiar-looking black-haired curly head on his walk from the vending machine back to his classroom.   
“Omi-kun”, he screamed through his underclassmen-classroom. Walking past the confused student, he walked straight up to Kiyoomis’ desk. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t touch your desk”  
Atsumu is indeed an idiot, who loves to annoy other people and tease them until they freak out and start hating him but he isn’t an asshole who wouldn’t respect someones’ boundaries.   
“You’re with Komori-kun again. Don’t ya have any other friends?” Atsumu asked without thinking beforehand if this question would hurt anybody or not.   
Kiyoomi only rolled his eyes and looked back out the window.

“Hey, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean that. Do you have time after school?”

“Why do you ask, Miya-san?” Kiyoomi turned back to the annoying smaller one. 

“Let’s play volleyball after school” ‘Tsumu smiled, wanting desperately to see Sakusa Kiyoomi hit his sets, he worked so long on.

After school, Atsumu waited at the entrance on his bike and looked over all the students to find the person who agreed to play with him a couple of hours ago.   
“Hop on” screamed ‘Tsumu when he spotted the taller one.   
“There is no way in hell I will sit on this thing.” And again, Kiyoomi had his disgusted expression. It’s not like Atsumu would clean his bike now and then. “Come on. Just this one time. It’s going to be fun,” he tried to convince his newly made friend, lightly patting on the bicycle rack. Kiyoomi sighed in defeat, wiped down the back of the bike, and sat on it. “I know you don’t like it but put your hands on my hips or you’re going to fall” ‘Tsumu said while holding out his hand and Kiyoomi actually put his hand on ‘Tsumus’ hips and grabbed on his t-shirt. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Kiyoomi didn’t know where the two of them were going. He put all his trust in Atsumu, that he wouldn’t drive into a dangerous quarter or that he wouldn’t crash into a tree or other people. He slowly leaned onto the older one and wrapped his arms around him, but only so that he wouldn’t fall off the bike, not for any other reasons of course. He smiled lightly as they drove down a small path through a field he has never been to. He closed his eyes when the sun started to blind him, but he enjoyed the warmth a lot. The higher grass stalks tickled on his legs. It was quiet. Not in a scary horror movie kind of way but in a peaceful and relaxing kind of way. Kiyoomi loved it. 

Kiyoomi only opened his eyes again when Atsumu stopped and both got off the bicycle. They were surrounded with flowers and it looked like no one was here for a long time to mow the lawn. In the middle of the field stuck two iron sticks out, where a fine barely visible string attached. 

“No one knows about this place here. Promise me you won’t tell anyone” Atsumu laid down his bike and walked towards Kiyoomi and held out his pinky finger. “I promise but I won’t touch your finger” Atsumu laughed and took his volleyball out of his backpack. Of course, he would always run around with one in his back. He has to be prepared for when there’s a chance for him to practice. 

“Can I help you get the ball over the net?” Atsumu asked, holding up the ball. He couldn’t wait any longer. He desperately wanted to know what Curly-hair would look like from his position. “You don’t want to play one vs. one?” the taller one looked at him confused. 

“No, I want to set to you”

And so he did.   
And it was magical.   
Kiyoomi threw the ball in Atsumus’ direction and started running to the net. As soon as the ball was over Atsumu, he jumped. He felt the round surface for a short period of time and pushed it up and in the direction of his spiker. Both of them looked at each other craving for the ball to touch Kiyoomis’ hand and with a muffled sound the volleyball touched the ground on the other side of the net. No one said anything at first. They just stared at the round object and then started to scream in joy. For people outside their little world they created, it perhaps appeared like any other normal quick attack.  
Neither one of them could explain it but it felt different. It felt right.


	3. I'll Keep You Safe

“Where the hell were you yesterday after school?” Osamu was annoyed. He had waited for his older brother, who never showed up.   
“I already said that I’m sorry. I was with Omi-kun”

“Since when are you two so close?”

“We aren’t...we just played volleyball”

“I guess there are more volleyball nerds like you,” he laughed, which made Atsumu roll his eyes. “Isn’t that your new friend over there?”

Confused, Atsumu looked to where Osamu was pointing at, and he was right. But something in Atsumu’s mind told him that the whole situation is strange. He knew that Kiyoomi wasn’t the type of person to have many friends or talk openly with people. He liked being alone or having a maximum of two people around him and that’s it. Therefore it just couldn’t be a good sign to see Sakusa Kiyoomi with 4 upperclassmen surrounding him. 

“Hey! What the fuck are you doing?” 

“Atsumu, you idiot-!”

Atsumu didn’t think - like always. He stormed towards his friend and pushed one of the guys away. “Leave him alone!” ‘Tsumu stood before Kiyoomi and protectively spread his arms out.   
“Or what? You’re going to play hero and protect this weirdo?” The taller one looked down at Atsumu and laughed. And one thing Atsumu hated the most was being looked down on. The other thing would probably be when someone would insult his brother and since Kiyoomi became Atsumu’s only friend except for Osamu he also became someone important in his life. 

“What did you just say?”   
Now ‘Tsumu was pissed. He straightened out his back to make himself look bigger and more intimidating. Even though he wasn’t the smallest - he would even go as far and say he’s actually pretty big for his age - but there are still children whose parents fed them with milk or whatnot which made them way too tall for their age.   
“Say that again you piece of trash.”

And there he goes. Osamu thought. The first thing Atsumu thinks whenever something isn’t going as he wants it to, he wants to fight and insult people. That’s why people hate him or are scared of him. But the thing is, ‘Tsumu is actually the worst fighter in the whole world even though he had enough practice with Osamu voluntarily or not, Osamu either let him win or beat the crap out of him. So ‘Samu wasn’t even surprised when one of the kids grabbed Atsumu by the collar and pushed him against the wall and punched him in the face. People think ‘Samu would be the rational one, the one who had both of their brain cells, the one who made all the decisions, but in reality, they’re still twins. So the only possible solution Osamu came up with was getting into a fight and helping his brother instead of calling a teacher. 

So now all three of them were in the infirmary.   
“Are you an actual idiot, Miya-san?” Kiyoomi disinfected ‘Tsumu’s wounds.   
“Yeah, maybe I am” he smiled fondly at him, trying to remember every little detail about his face. Like his curls which are actually longer than he thought and which are constantly getting in the way. Atsumu reached out and carefully stroked it behind his ear.   
“I haven’t realized that you have two moles on your forehead - it’s cute.”

Kiyoomi flinched and turned his head away. “Don’t…”  
“Oh-, I’m sorry, Omi-kun. I forgot that you don’t like touching.” Atsumu put his hand back as fast as he could. “But for real, I’ve never seen someone with two moles on their forehead. That means you’re special” he smiled sweetly, making Kiyoomi also smile just a little bit. 

“Y’all are gross,” Osamu put his last bandaid on his face, standing up and walking away from the two lovebirds.


	4. I'm Gonna Be

“It’s raining.”  
After school, Kiyoomi promised Atsumu to play volleyball with him again. Well, it was more like Atsumu forced him to agree and dragged him outside after the last clock rang.  
“Yes, Miya-san. I also have eyes and can see that.” 

“Don’t be sarcastic with me! What are we going to do now?”

“The gym is free since every club paused for a couple of weeks...”

“Then what are we waiting for?!”  
Atsumu screamed excitedly and started running through the rain, not caring if he would get wet and get a cold. “Miya, you idiot!”  
Kiyoomi sighed, knowing he forgot his umbrella at home and his cousin was sick at home, he couldn’t borrow one from him. He put his sports bag over his head, took a deep breath, and followed his idiot brunette friend, who only laughed.

When Kiyoomi arrived at the gym, at last, Atsumu stood there with his wet hair in his face and his school uniform drenched.   
“You really want to get sick, don’t you?”  
Kiyoomi puts down his bag and takes out a towel. “You’re older than me and yet you still act like a little child, getting into fights and running around in the rain without an umbrella.”

“I had to protect ya! I can’t just let my friend get bullied” Atsumu pouts and doesn’t notice how the taller one blushes, while he dried ‘Tsumu’s hair. 

His hair was dry now, but they stood up in all directions so that without any hairspray it couldn’t get fixed. Kiyoomi could no longer suppress his laugh, and if it weren’t Atsumu’s first time hearing his laugh he would have been offended, but his rough but bright laugh which echoes through the entire hall and sounded like music in Atsumu’s ears, made his little heart beat faster and shoot his blood to his head.

“Your laugh is beautiful,” suddenly burst out of him.

"What?" Kiyoomi looked puzzled. "Oh, I'm sorry" Atsumu got even redder if this is even possible. He took the towel from his head and disappeared as quickly as he could into the locker room to hide his red face from the taller one.

Atsumu pull yourself together!

However, Kiyoomi did not follow Atsumu into the locker room. Even when he had completely put on his sports uniform, the taller one still didn't come into the locker room. Weird. Atsumu grabbed his things and started looking for him.

It wasn't long before he spotted the black-haired one at the door to the hall.   
“Omi-kun? What are you-”  
Atsumu didn't even have to finish the sentence to notice that Kiyoomi wouldn't notice him anyway. His gaze was directed to a certain person unknown to Atsumu. Atsumu looked back and forth between the two.  
What is so special about him? He's not a setter like me!

The little one waved in front of Kiyoomi's eyes, hoping to get his attention again, but without success. What does he want with a guy like that? He can't even get the ball to him!

“Hey, Omi-Omi! Get changed! I want to play”

Kiyoomi winced and surprisingly looked down at Atsumu. "What did you say?"

“Forget it. I don’t feel like playing anymore. I’m going home”

Perhaps his reaction was a bit exaggerated and Atsumu was aware of it, but the only thought running through his head while he stormed out of the gym, was that he wants to go home to his twin-brother and have him tell him what an amazing player he is.


	5. Total Eclipse Of The Heart

The next few days Atsumu avoided Kiyoomi.

And frankly, those few days were worse than any horror movie could ever be. But the brown-haired one just couldn't get over his ego and just go talk to the younger one, who actually didn't say or did anything wrong. But Atsumu's head pretended that Kiyoomi has now found someone who he admired as much as Atsumu admired Sakusa Kiyoomi. And that's exactly what gave Atsumu a terrible feeling in his stomach that he couldn't describe. In addition, Atsumu felt guilty - for the first time in his life - and now feels bad because he left the curly-head alone in the sports hall after dragging him through the rain and him even drying Atsumu’s hair.

So he avoided him.

But this was harder than he thought. He never really realized how many times he walked past Kiyoomi in one day. Whether it's at the vending machine or on the way back to the classroom. Kiyoomi is always there.

And maybe it’s also because the older one doesn’t actually want to avoid him deep down, but rather just go and apologize to him and play volleyball with him again.

So he trained alone on their secret volleyball field. But the older Miya twin was never very good at something like paying attention to the time. So he kept throwing the ball up and trying to receive it. Over and over again.

In the background, the sun was slowly setting and the stars became more visible. 

“What are you doing here so late? Your mom is worried "

In shock, Atsumu forgot to catch the ball again and it fell on his head.

"What are you doing here, Omi-kun?" Atsumu smiled nervously, not knowing how to react in front of him.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Kiyoomi put down his bike and took a few steps in Atsumu’s direction.

"I'm not avoiding you!"

"Yes, you do. You don't even look at me right now."

Atsumu knew the younger one was right. But he just didn't know what expression to make. Should he just pretend as if nothing happened and forget about it because he knows it is childish? Should he start crying like a crybaby and yell at him that he should play with this stupid guy? He should probably just apologize and hope that Kiyoomi will forgive him, but those three words just didn't come out. 

Kiyoomi sighed. He knew that Atsumu wouldn’t answer him.  
"Your mom called mine to ask if you're with me because you weren't at home," he explained to him why he is here. "Come on, let's go back again"

Atsumu nodded.  
Kiyoomi even allowed him to sit on the back of his luggage rack. And so the two drove back. When they arrived at Atsumu's house, the younger stopped and turned to the older one.   
"We are here."

But the brown-haired didn't move a bit and also didn't let go of Kiyoomi's shirt.

"I said we are here"

“Can I sleep at yours? I don't want to get in trouble with my mom”

After a brief hesitation, the curly-haired agreed, turned around, and drove back to his house.  
As soon as the two of them came through the front door, Mrs. Sakusa called Atsumu's mother to let her know that her son would stay over.  
After the two of them had eaten and bathed, they both laid on individual futons in Kiyoomi's room.

"Your room is so clean."

“Shut up, Miya. I want to sleep."

"Can I sleep with you?" Atsumu turned in Kiyoomi's direction.

"No."

"Please, Omi-kun"

Kiyoomi was silent but still lifted his blanket to give Atsumu's permission.  
Smiling, Atsumu crawled under the covers and turned away from the younger one.

"I'm sorry that I avoided you"

"It's okay."

Silence. Neither of them really knew how to talk to the other one. They had so much to say to each other, but it was difficult to put these thoughts into words and actually say them.

"We're moving away." At some point, Kiyoomi broke the awkward silence.

"What?" Atsumu jumped up and looked shocked at the curly-head, who continued to stare straight at the ceiling and avoid any eye contact.

"Next month. My dad has been transferred to the other end of Tokyo and doesn't want to leave us here alone ”

"Why didn't you tell me anything ?!" Atsumu put a hand on Sakusa's cheek and forced him to look into his eyes.

"I did not know how"  
Although it was dark, the older one could tell from Kiyoomi's voice that it wasn't easy for him either. Atsumu carefully let go of his face and laid back next to his friends.

“We'll see each other again, won't we? Promise me that!"

Kiyoomi smiled slightly. "Of course"

Atsumu held out his pinky finger,  
"Promise me that I’m going to set for you again!"

“I promise."  
Kiyoomi hooked in his pinky finger.

The rest of the night you could only hear a faint sob from Atsumu's side.


	6. Touch

“And then I told Kageyama, that one day I’m going to be the last one on the court and win against him!” Hinata started to babbling the same story he already told us a couple of hundred times and everybody on the MSBY Team already memorized the story completely.

“You already told us the story, Hinata-kun. But did I ever tell you guys the story of how I and Akaashi met?” Bokuto interrupted.

“Yes, Bokuto-san you did. Like 10 times.”

“Then what about you, Atsumu-san? Do you have any important person in your life, who inspired you to be who you are now?”   
Everybody’s attention was directed at Atsumu. He never talked about himself, so people - especially his own teammates, who always wondered if Atsumu was more than just an annoying teammate but also an extremely talented setter they had to get along with.

“As if I would tell you,” Atsumu said while getting up and picking up his ball on the other side of the court, trying to hide his blush.   
The other teammates sighed in disappointment and ‘Tsumu actually felt kind of bad for them. He wanted to tell them everything about his special person - his childhood friend, who may or not have been a little bit more than just a friend and even though none of them said anything about their feelings for each other - they knew. But it would’ve never worked out for them but they were okay with it. Atsumu believed that one-day Kiyomi would come around and they could fulfill their promise. 

Besides, it’s way too embarrassing to tell his teammates about his childhood crush who left him. He has to keep up his image after all. They would laugh at him if they knew that he hasn’t forgotten about Sakusa Kiyoomi - top 3 best highschool aces in japan - who he definitely didn’t stalk on every social media and volleyball magazine. And he definitely didn’t have all issues with Omi in it under his bed so neither his mom nor his brother could find those and made fun of him. And secretly he hoped Kiyoomi hadn't forgotten about him and is happy when he sees Atsumu in one of those magazines.

Although he was at every one of its games, he never really dared to speak to him when they walked past each other. His twin brother never understood him. And every time he asked him whether he had finally talked to Kiyoomi, Atsumu only replied with the words “He is not good enough yet”.

Even though he was a starting-setter in a national team, he always thought that he was not good enough. And now he's in MSBY Black Jackals and still hasn't texted his childhood crush, even though he has countless opportunities.

“Miya-san you are an angel! Everyone listen up, Osamu is here with Bentos for all of us!"

Atsumu was the last one of his team who went to his twin brother and picked up his lunch. "Everything okay?" he asked. "Are you getting excluded again, because you're a selfish asshole?"

"No! I'm just thinking, you idiot ”

"Is it because of Omi-kun again?"

“Don't call him that! Only I can call him by that nickname! "

"Who is Omi-kun?" Bokuto asks, and how curious the team is, their attention was back on Atsumu.

“His childhood crush, Sakusa Kiyoomi” laughed Osamu, making his older brother blush.

"Sakusa Kiyoomi from Ichiyama Institute ?!"

"Their team always won the Nationals!"

“Yes, that Omi-kun. Can we change the subject please? "

Meian laughed and clapped his hands.   
“Stop annoying Atsumu-kun and line up. The new auditors are here ”

.  
.  
.  
.  
"Sakusa Kiyoomi from Ichiyama Institute."

"Omi-kun?"

Atsumu could hardly believe his eyes.

“I still have a promise to fulfill, haven’t I?”


End file.
